


I Love You, It's Disgusting.

by Deceitfullyanxioussss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Did this while i was supposed to be doing hmwk, Fluff, Fluff that's delivered in the most remus-y way possible, M/M, Remus being Remus, Remus calls Patton scrumptious, Sexual innuendos, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Why is it that I can only ship rarepairs?, anyway stan intruality, change my mind, cri, eventual intruality, kinda open-ended?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deceitfullyanxioussss/pseuds/Deceitfullyanxioussss
Summary: Uh-oh. Remus has fallen in love with Patton. How disgusting. He wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	I Love You, It's Disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Cursing, sexual language, and (very) minor descriptions of violence. Lemme know if I should add anything else.  
> inspired by Broadside's song, I Love You, I Love You. It's Disgusting.

If you were to describe Remus; soft, loving, and caring wouldn't necessarily be the first adjectives that came to mind. It'd be more like: demented, obnoxious, and unsanitary.

Don't get him wrong, though. He loves, he cares. It's just that he does so in just a way that people always misinterpret the meaning.

Like love bites from cats, except stab wounds in your chest. It's how he shows love!

When cats do it, it's adorable. When he does it, everyone scolds him for bad behavior. Except for Double Dickery- he always congratulates him on his good behavior when he does that. Which is just a roundabout way of him saying the same as the others-

Anyway, getting off track. Remus is in love. In love as in, gag,  _ romance _ . Remus has become  _ soft _ of all things.

His dick is  _ never  _ soft. Something's wrong with him.

For once in his entire fucking life, he's fantasizing about fluffy, warm-hearted dates and jokes and smiles and, not to be NSFW,  _ handholding. _ He's never fantasized about anything other than getting pounded(or pounding, he's not too picky).

Something is  _ definitely  _ wrong with him.

And to fall for  _ Patton _ of all sides-

The same side that split him in half? The same side that cast him away to be hidden and hated for his whole existence? The same side who has the most addictive laugh in the whole mindscape? The same side who now actually pays attention to him and praises him? The same side who stands up for him when his brother insults him? The same side who actually gives him a chance to share his ideas?

He's heart over dick for the moral side.

And it's disgusting. He hates that fact with his whole being. This love that he's feeling is that most wretched thing that's ever happened to him, and that's saying something.

But then again, he's never been one to cower away from a fact. He hates it, sure, but it doesn't change the fact that it's a fact. He is in love with Patton(ugh), and he here is, in front of the moral side's door.

While he knows the chances of rejection are a million to none, but he couldn't pass up on the opportunity to see Patton's shocked, angry, and disgusted expression at the horrible news.

He knocked. The door opened.

"Hey, Daddy!"

"Oh, Remus! Hi! Did you need me for something?"

"Yeah, I need you to do something I would absolutely fucking despise because I've fallen in love with you and I don't like it."

Patton blinked rapidly with a blank expression for a few moments. "...What?"

"I love you, it's disgusting. Do something so disgusting even I would hate so that I may fall out of love with you and we will both be on our merry way."

Patton stared, dumbstruck. "You… you're in love with me... and you want me to do something you would... hate?"

"Yes, precisely. Can you do that?"

Patton shook his head, then nodded, then shook, then stopped for a few seconds, then nodded. "Y-Yeah I think I can do that."

Remus grinned widely and clapped excitedly. "Oh yay! This'll be wonderful! Huge thanks to you, scrumptious! Now whatcha got for me?"

Patton tapped his chin in consideration before smirking. He dragged Remus the rest of the way into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Uh, I don't think fucking me will help get rid of my feelings, bud," Remus spoke, looking Patton up and down. He wanted nothing other than a good fuck from Patton right now, but his objective was to fall out of love. They could probably bang after he's lost his feelings, but nailing each other right now would probably end in disaster.

Patton rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That's not what I'm planning. If I'm supposed to be doing something so disgusting that even you hate, then it's just common courtesy to keep it away from the other's eyes. Don't you think?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, that's fair enough I guess. I fucking wish I could traumatize them with whatever you're gonna be traumatizing me with though."

Patton hummed before stepping closer to Remus. "Sex isn't considered disgusting in your books, I know that much. Although," Patton said, stopping in front of Remus and grabbing him by the collar. "you seem to have a great disgust for sweet things like, say, kissing?"

Remus's face fumed red. This was  _ not _ in the script, thank you very much. He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "Hah, as if you would. No-one would even dare to kiss these gross lips, especially not you."

Patton studied his gaze. Oh shit, was his heart beating out of his chest? That would be thrilling, if it weren't metaphorical. He's never had Patton gaze so intently in his eyes before, he's never had Patton so close before, he's never felt Patton's warm breath against his lips before. It's the most addicting drug he's ever had. A drug that he hates, yet loves at the same time. It's the best drug in the world.

No, Remus, shut up! It's the worst, you know this. You hate it, it's disgusting. 

Patton glanced down at his lips for just a split second, and then back at his eyes.

Any and all coherent thought fled Remus's mind in that very instant.

"What if," Patton said lowly. "I did dare? What if I said I've been wanting to do something like this for a while myself?"

Remus suddenly felt as though his lungs were emptied and inhaled deeply, unable to take his eyes away from the beautiful display before him.

In a shaky, whispery voice, he said, "Well then I would have to rethink just how much you'd be willing to do. Frankly, I like the idea of that."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Well, then I guess the kissing idea is out. You obviously wouldn't be disgusted by it enough." Patton said smugly, shrugging and turning away.

Remus immediately whined and pouted. "No, wait, scrumptious, please. It would be the absolute worst thing I could possibly endure, please let me suffer through it."

Patton laughed and turned back around. "If you're sure, then."

And that was when the most disgusting thing in his life happened. Patton's lips on his. God, he really hoped he wasn't falling out of love with Patton anytime soon.


End file.
